La otra persona que traspaso la barrera
by kamica nm
Summary: ¿ Què pasaria si kagome tuviera una prima ? ¿ Que pasaria si ella cambiara todo ? y ¿ sino fuera humana ? acompañenme y decubran a esta nueva chica.
1. Chapter 1

La mañana comenzaba una joven de cabello azabache se levantaba de la cama y al darse cuenta de la hora corrió desperadamente por su cuarto en un intento por ganarle al reloj .

Estando a punto de salir su madre le grito : ¡que tengas un buen día!

La joven no llego a oirla hiba demasiado tarde y contra todo pronostico llego temprano , tomo asiento en su carpeta.

Prov de kagome

Me encontraba en la carpeta habia vuelto a llegar temprano y a pesar de que Inuyasha se habia molestado por irme sin avisar sabia que cuando volveria todo estaria bien .

Inuyasha no puede comprender lo importante que es para mi pasar de año al menos esta semana que es período de pruebas .

yuka se acerco a mi carpeta y dijo : ¿como has estado kagome?

yo : pues bien

yuka : tu abuelo nos habia dicho que tenias Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica

Ayume : si nos preocupamos mucho por ti

yo : si pero ya estoy bien

Mi abuelo y sus raras enfermedades cuando sera que pare con eso no podria decir simplemente que tenia gripe

Ari : es verdad kagome tu mamá nos dijo que tu prima llegaba a quedarse contigo un tiempo

Yo : si asi es al parecer tienen problemas familiares

Ari : de ¿ donde nos dijsite que era ?

Yo : es un larga historia el hermano de mi madre salio de japon para ir a buscar suerte en colombia se enamoro de una mujer y asi nació mi prima

Ayume : entonces ella es Colombiana

Yo : si asi es

Yuka : y ¿ como se llama ?

yo : valeria

Fin de Prov

Las clases empezaron y kagome decidio olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en su examen por el cual habia estudiado toda la noche .

Sin imaginar que la llegada de su prima cambiaria absolutamente todo


	2. Chapter 2

**E**ra casi mediodía una joven de cabello marrón ondulado en capas , ojos avellana , piel de porcelana , delgada , alta se encontraba sentada en una silla de las tantas del areopuerto esperando , llevaba puesto una falda pegada color gris , un polo blanco largo ,una casaca manga corta negra y unas zapatillas negras.

Prov valeria

Ya llevaban media hora de retraso se supone que mi tía debio haberme venido a buscar hace un buen rato, hace tanto tiempo que no la vei , me preguntaba ¿comó estaria kagome ? , aun me acuerdo cuando jugamos yo era muy chiquita y no guardaba tantos secretos como ahora , por un lado no podia decirles la verdad tendria que continuar con la farsa almenos durante un año hasta que las cosas se calmaran y podria volver.

Escuche mi nombre ser pronunciado levanta la cabeza , por fin habian llegado por mi , la farsa hiba a comenzar

Fin de prov valeria .

Naomi : perdón por haberme demorado tanto valeria

Valeria : da igual no es que importe mucho , ¿ nos vamos ?

Naomi . seguro el taxi nos espera lleva tus maletas.

El viaje fue algo largo sin embargo Valeria no tenia ningun interes en hablar . mientras en casa de kagome .

El abuelo organizaba un cartel para darle la bienvenida a valeria .

Kagome :¡ ya llegue !

sota que venia detras de ella se fijo en el cartel que estaba poniendo su abuelo .

Sota : wau abuelo si que te esmeraste

Kagome : ¿ para que es todo esto abuelo ?

Abuelo : es para darle la bienvenida a Valeria , seguramente ya deben estar llegando , tu mamá fue por ella hace un rato

Kagome . es verdad lo habia olvidado

Sota : ahi vienen.

Valeria entro acompañada de su tìa , se sorprendio mucho al recibir la calida bienvenida que le dieron peor debido a la promesa que le habia hecho a su padre no podia decir nada .

kagome : bienvenida valeria hace un tiempo que no nos vemos yo ...

Valeria : como sea , hola a todos , tía puedes mostrame mi cuarto .

prov de kagome

¿ que habia sido aquello ? , era una malagradecida , el abuelo se habia tomado la molestia de no , definitivamente no

Yo : oye almenos podrias dar las gracias , el abuelo se molesto haciendo las decoraciones .

Sota : ya kagome no es para tanto .

fin de prov de kagome

Prov de valeria

tenia que responder voltee y la mire .

yo : tienes razon gracias a todos ya te sientes mejor contigo misma kagome.

fin de prov de valeri

Naomi le mostro a valeria su habitacion la dejo acomodarse y fue donde kagome a hablar con ella .

Prov de kagome .

Me encontaraba en mi cuarto molesta por lo de esta tarde cuando mi madre entro

Ella : puedo hablar contigo

Yo : seguro mamá

Ella : te pido que entiendas a tu prima ella esta pasando por un momento duro

Yo : pero tampoco tiene porque tratar asi a las personas

Ella :es cierto , seria mucho pedir que pases la noche aqui y mañana regreses

yo : esta bien

Mi mamá se retiro , era verdad mañana tenia que regresar con Inuyasha pero ¿ como lo haria con valeria aqui ?


End file.
